This invention concerns transmission of resonant electromagnetic frequency of substances in solution to a biological system, such as the human body, by way of a wearable appliance such as a necklace.
The cells of a biological system have electrical charges. These can be measured and are not in constant state. That is to say voltage, waveform and electrical potential will vary over time. Therefore when connected by a conducting medium an incoherent flow results.
Yoshio Manaka overcame this problem by inserting a low resistance diode inline with a low resistance wire to rectify the incoherent current into direct current. This device has been in commerce for years, using a conducting wire with an inline diode to transmit ionic energy from one area of a biological system to another, sold in the U.S. as “Manaka Ion Pumping Cords”. Such cords have been used successfully for many years in acupuncture; areas of excess positive ions are thereby shunted to areas of negative ionic charge with the purpose of reducing pain and inflammation.
A number of devices exist which influence biological systems, human or animal, by use of electromagnetic or magnetic energy. These devices use specific electromagnetic frequencies and/or waveforms produced by an outside source of electricity or outside magnetic sources. The cells of a mammalian biological system operate on micro voltages. These devices use voltages many times higher. It has been stated by Robert o. Beker, M.D. and others that higher voltages overwhelm the cells of a biological system and that subtle health effects are lost.
Any substance has a specific resonant frequency or electromagnetic signature. This can be measured by a number of devices, including resonance ionization spectroscopy, atomic absorption, and fluorescence spectroscopy. An attempt to impart the electromagnetic resonance frequency of substances in solution to a biological system was made in U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,672 to Ruschke using a laser device.
Another device with a similar objective was described in the Seventh Symposium of the Society for Acupuncture Research, October 2002, page 42.
The prior art did not contemplate electrodes paced on the body. It used needles inserted into the body. It required licensed health care professionals to operate, could not be used for extended periods of time and was not portable. It was not obvious that the device would work by placing electrodes on the skin surface because different electrical capacitance properties exist on cell walls of dermal tissue as compared to deeper tissue.
Recently an AIDS patient suffering with peripheral neuropathy would experience pain relief with correctly placed acupuncture needles connected to the device described in the Seventh Symposium of the Society for Acupuncture Research, cited above, when a solution of ascorbic acid at pH 4.2 was used. This pain relief would last about 24 hours. Returning daily to the clinic for this treatment was not practical for this person. Pursuant to the current invention a device was constructed using gold-plated electrodes to be placed directly on the skin in place of the inserted acupuncture needles. The patient could thus be treated at home and could self regulate how often to be treated. This individual reported a similar positive effect of pain relief with the invention. Similar portable devices can be used with individuals with arthritis and back pain and prove effective.